The invention relates to a connection system for connecting a built-in appliance to a furniture unit, in particular to a furniture recess, and a furniture unit arrangement, in particular a kitchen range, comprising a plurality of furniture units, with the furniture unit arrangement comprising at least one furniture unit with a recess and at least one built-in appliance built into the recess.
It is known to build built-in appliances or under-worktop appliances into a recess of a furniture unit wall and to secure them there to the furniture unit wall. For this, the built-in appliance itself can have connecting elements such as, for example, protruding sheet-metal strips, which are screwed on or in the furniture recess.
With this type of securing, problems occur in particular when the built-in appliance has slightly different dimensions than those provided by the furniture recess so that the built-in appliance has to be arranged at least partially with a space from an inner wall of the recess.
To resolve this problem, as a rule, the furniture recess is packed or reduced, but this usually requires further joinery or requires a comparatively long amount of time to produce special connecting elements which fit.
In addition, as a rule, the gap between the built-in appliance and the furniture recess has to be lined with paneling. The paneling is usually installed independently of the actual securing of the built-in appliance separately on the recess. Once again, this requires a significant amount of assembly work to produce suitable paneling which fits and to secure it on the recess.